Briggite Barrios de Mejía
Briggite Barrios de Mejía-to jedna z drugoplanowych postaci występujących w tym serialu,dawniej była antagonistką. Briggite jest mamą Paula ,a także Segunda,z zawodu kobieta jest naukowcem. Osobowość Osobowość Briggite jest bardzo podobna do tej którą posiada Paul,jeden z jej dwóch synów. Briggite jest bardzo upartą osobą,gdy coś postanowi nikt już jej nie przekona,zawsze dąży do zrealizowania swoich celów,myśli tylko o sobie. Kobieta,oprócz tego jest również bardzo fałszywą osobą,praktycznie zawsze okłamuje innych. Briggite jest także bardzo inteligentna,jest ona dobrym naukowcem mającym wieloletnie doświadczenie,w wyniku czego tworzy bardzo ciekawe wynalazki. Kobieta posiada bardzo duży spryt,i przebiegłość,nikomu nie da się jej oszukać.Jest również bardzo podstępna. Briggite oprócz tego jest mocno nerwowa,przez co często się denerwuje,a gdy się zdenerwuje to bardzo mocno krzyczy Jako matka na początku była dobra tylko dla swojego syna który poszedł w jej ślady i tak samo jak ona został naukowcem,w wyniku czego była dla niego nadzwyczaj opiekuńcza. Mimo to kobieta była wobec niego stanowcza w wyniku czego Paul bał się jej sprzeciwić.Oprócz tego również zawsze od niego wymagała najwięcej. Briggite zanim wyjechała zaczęła być jednak również dobra dla swojego drugiego syna,który jest zupełnym przeciwieństwem Paula.Stwierdziła że musi uszanować to kim on jest. Wygląd Briggite jest chudą kobietą w średnim w wieku,jej włosy są krótkie w kolorze ciemny blond. Kobieta nosi na sobie eleganckie ubrania minimalnie czarne marynarki,a także białe koszule. Jej prawa ręka jest robotyczna,ze względu na to że kiedyś miała wypadek i uszkodziła jej się prawdziwa ręka,jednak Paul skonstruował jej bioniczną.. Historia postaci Sezon 1 Briggite przyjechała znienacka do Paula,gdyż usłyszała że przez Sofię jej syn nie mógł spełnić swoich marzeń o zostaniu wybitnym naukowcem. Bardzo ciepło przywitała swojego syna i obiecała że za karę zemści się na Franky,a także ulepszy Roby'ego. Okazało się wtedy że kobieta ma bardzo dużo interesujących gadżetów,a także że była już na emeryturze ale postanowiła z niej zrezygnować. Briggite włamała się do systemu Franky za pomocą specjalnej bransoletki w wyniku czego zmieniła jej folder rodzinny. Od tej pory Franky myślała że jej rodzeństwem jest Christian i Delfina a mamą Margarita. Briggite stwierdziła również że nikt nie odgadnie hasła do systemu,ponieważ jest ono bardzo trudne i że jest to najważniejsza rzecz w jej życiu. Kobieta potem poszła do Cybera gdzie poznała Margaritę,była dla niej nie miła i ostrzegała Paula przed nią,gdyż stwierdziła że on się jej podoba. Briggite nie siedziała u swojego syna zbyt długo,gdyż dowiedziała się, że Roby grzebał w jej rzeczach,kobieta wtedy się bardzo zdenerwowała i postanowiła wyjechać. Po tym gdy kobieta wyjechała ,Sofia próbowała odgadnąć hasło po pewnym czasie jej się udało. Okazało się wtedy, że hasło Briggite nazywało się "Pauluś",dzięki temu okazało się że Paul jest najważniejszy w życiu kobiety. Sezon 2A Przed pojawieniem się kobieta była licznie wspominana przez synów gdy Segundo był zazdrosny,a także smutny że poświęcało mu mało czasu i się żalił innym. Kobieta powróciła do miasta,gdyż została mianowana nową prezeską EEG.Od razu na początku rządów postanowiła wprowadzić kilka zmian. Po pierwsze nowa prezeska bardzo okrzyczała Kassandrę,za to że chciała podbić świat,po tym kazała jej się wynieść z miasta,a także ogłosiła że to ona będzie teraz mieszkać w jej mieszkaniu Oprócz tego Briggite postanowiła przywłaszczyć sobie jej dwa najlepsze androidy:Dulce i Andresa. Po drugie kobieta mianowała Paula swoją prawą ręką,a po trzecie kazała Sofii wykonywać wszystkie jej polecenia. Oprócz tego Briggite narobiła poważnych problemów Franky,gdyż stwierdziła że przez to że jest ona najlepszym androidem musi zaprezentować ją całemu światu. Mimo że każdy ostrzegał ją że to niebezpieczne,ze względu na to że istnieje Liga Antyrobotyczna ,ale mimo to kobieta nie słuchała sprzeciwów uznała że nie ma się czego bać. Briggite poszła wtedy do szkoły odwiedzić Segunda opowiedziała mu że niedługo zostanie przedstawiony najlepszy android na świecie,ten postanowił o wszystkim od razu poinformować Lorenza,w wyniku czego obydwoje postanowili go zniszczyć. Kobieta poszła również do Cybera porozmawiać z Margaritą,powiedziała jej że nie mogła przyjść na ślub ze względu że miała aktualizowaną swoją bioniczną rękę,a oprócz tego zaprosiła kobietę na przedstawienie najlepszego robota na świecie. Prezentacja Franky jako androida była coraz bliżej,a nikt nie mógł jej uratować gdyż Briggite zamknęła Sofię w laboratorium.W ostatniej chwili uratował ją Roby,który wcielił się w postać Andromaxa ,wszedł on do jajka w wyniku czego to właśnie superbohater został przedstawiony całemu światu. Od razu po tym Andromax został zaatakowany przez Segunda i Lorenza,którzy omal go nie zniszczyli Briggite bardzo się na nich zdenerwowała i długo krzyczała.Kobieta przyznała również Sofii że miała rację że Liga Antybotyczna jest bardzo niebezpieczna i przeprosiła ją za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Następnie Briggite powiedziała Margaricie że najlepszym androidem z EEG nie jest Roby a Franky w wyniku czego Margarita dowiedziała się że Franky jest androidem,przez to Briggite narobiła kolejnych problemów głównym bohaterom serialu gdyż Margarita nakazało Christianowi aby rzucił Franky.. Po pewnym czasie rada Nadzorca EEG bardzo się zdenerwowała,ze względu na to że usłyszała że to Andromax został przedstawiony całemu światu.Przez to Briggite została zwolniona,a po tym kobieta postanowiła opuścić miasto. Poprosiła również Paula,żeby zaopiekował się Dulce i Andresem,wtedy mężczyzna zapytał się o zgodę Margaritę,ta się zgodziła a Paul od razu aby już jej nie kłamać wyznał że oni również są androidami. Briggite przed wyjazdem pożegnała się z Paulem,a także postanowiła również odwiedzić Segunda,wyznała mu że kocha go takim jakim jest i że powinna uszanować czym się zajmuje.Po tej scenie wyjechała na stałe i już nigdy się nie pojawiła.To był jej ostatni występ w serialu. Sezon 2B Kobieta już się nie pojawia lecz jest wspomniana w odcinku "Franky i Clara w przeszłości część 1" gdzie Franky mówi w przeszłości Paulowi że jest córką przyjaciółki Briggite i często bywa u nich w domu gdyż zaczęto coś podejrzewać jak Franky odgadła szkice muszki Meiji. Relacje z innymi postaciami Paul Mejía Briggite uwielbia swojego syna Paula,jest on jej ulubieńcem gdyż obydwoje interesują się robotyką,zwraca się do niego pieszczotliwie"Paulusiu".Jest on dla niej najważniejszy w życiu,gdyż poszedł w jej ślady i został naukowcem. Segundo Mejía Briggite traktowała źle swojego drugiego syna,gdyż wolał przyrodę od nauki,lecz przed wyjazdem powiedziała mu że go kocha takim jakim jest i musi uszanować tym czym się zajmuje. Roby Mejía Briggite nie traktuje go jako swojego wnuka,bardzo często go krytykuje że jest bardzo słabym androidem. Margarita Montero de Mejía Briggite nie była dla niej zbyt miła uważała że nie jest dobrą żoną dla jej syna,nie przyjechała nawet na ślub,znalazła sobie wymówkę że miała wtedy aktualizowaną bioniczną rękę Mimo to kobieta jej się podlizywała,powiedziała że namawiała swojego syna Paula aby już na początku powiedział Margaricie że Roby jest androidem Lorenzo Bravo Kobieta bardzo była zdenerwowana na niego że popsuł jej prezentację,bardzo długo na niego krzyczała i groziła mu policją. Sofia Andrade Kobieta jej nie lubi,znają się od czasów gdy Sofia studiowała na uniwersytecie Briggite wtedy jej dokuczała gdyś uważała że podrywa jej syna. W 1 sezonie była do niej bardzo wrogo nastawiona lecz w sezonie 2A o wiele mniej. Franky Andrade Briggite w 1 sezonie dokuczała Franky,z zemsty bardzo chciała utrudnić jej życie,jednak w sezonie 2A była dla niej milsza ,uznawała ją za najlepszego androida na świecie w wyniku czego chciała ją przedstawić światu. Kassandra Ramirez Kobieta była dla niej bardzo wredna.Uznała ją za zdrajczynię,i wykrzyczała jej to że chciała podbić świat,za karę przejęła jej mieszkanie,a także postanowiła zająć się jej androidami Dulce Ramirez i Andres Ramirez Briggite przez chwilę się nimi zajmowała,a także z nimi mieszkała.Była dla nich bardzo surowa i wredna,zawsze na nich krzyczała i była przez nich nerwowa. Cytaty 1'''."Jestem nowym prezesem EEG,co za niespodzianka,nieprawdaż!?Od tej pory wiele tu się po zmienia". '''2."Nigdy nie powinieneś być na tyle zajęty,aby przywitać się z własną matką!". 3'''."Doszły mnie słuchy że jesteś członkiem organizacji która się nazywa Liga Antyrobotyczna,ależ mnie bawi ta dziecinada!". '''4."Nie mogę uwierzyć że zepsułeś mi prezentację tym urządzeniem,zamknij buźkę i posłuchaj mnie!Ty i twoje śmieszne pomysły z tą Ligą Antyrobotyczną,moja impreza okazała się porażką!.Nie będę słuchać twoich żałosnych tłumaczeń ta maszyna zostaje nieodwołalnie zarekwirowana jako dowód rzeczowy". 5'''."Nie!Ja panu nie pozwolę nic drogi panie!,bo przez pańskie absurdalne pomysły wszystko mi popsuliście". '''6."Ale tak się składa że ja mam bardzo dużo przeciwko panu!,bo zamierzał pan zniszczyć androida który należy do EEG.Haha Haha !Ten osobnik uważa że ja przesadzam No nie!.W takim razie powiedz no pan co by się stało gdybym wpadła na pomysł na przykład w tej właśnie chwili skasować pański samochód swoją bioniczną ręką?". Ciekawostki * Uważa że androidy nie mogą mieć rodziny,nigdy nie zmieniła tego zdania. * Jej prawa ręka jest robotyczna,skonstruował ją Paul. **Ma bioniczną rękę gdyż jej ludzka uległa wypadkowi. * Pojawiła się tylko w 3 odcinkach,ale miała bardzo duży wpływ na fabułę serialu. **Była również bardzo często wspominana przez swoje dzieci. * Posiada bardzo dużo ciekawych gadżetów,których nikt inny nie posiada. * Często zapominała o urodzinach Segunda albo dawała mu mniejszy tort od Paula. * Jest jedną z postaci które najbardziej namieszały w życiu bohaterów serialu. * Jest wspominana w wielu odcinkach minimalnie w odcinku"Franky i Clara w przeszłości część 1". *W sezonie 2A gdy Briggite się pojawiła nikt nie wspominał o tym co złego zrobiła w sezonie 1. *Sofia jej nie znosiła w odcinku "Zagrożenie dla Franky kobieta nazwała ją wiedźmą za dokuczanie na uniwersytecie. Zobacz też Briggite Barrios de Mejía/Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Pracownicy EEG Kategoria:Naukowcy